1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment bracket according to the preamble of claim 1 for fastening items to a shoe that is provided with shoestrings. An attachment bracket of this type comprises a surface that can be fitted against the shoestrings and a space, in which the item can be fitted.
The invention also relates to a fastening arrangement that can be fixed to the shoe that is provided with shoestrings.
2. Description of Background Art
The functions of a human body can be measured by means of a wrist computer during sports performances or physical exercise. Typically, the wrist computer comprises a transmitter belt, which is connected to the human body by means of a flexible belt and which measures the pulse. This measuring instrument, which is provided with electrodes, transmits a measurement signal wirelessly to a wrist computer similar to a wrist watch, wherein at least part of the received signal is processed and displayed on the display of the wrist computer. In addition to the pulse, wrist computers can be used to measure blood pressure, speed, acceleration, distance, number of steps and directional data.
In measuring speed and distance, generally, a measuring device that is fastened to the shoe of the user is used, defining the trajectory of the user's foot and, based on this, also the speed of and the distance travelled by the user. The measuring device that measures the movement of the foot usually comprises an acceleration sensor, a battery, any electronics necessary for the functioning of the device, and transmitting members for a cordless transmission of the measurement data to the wrist computer. The measuring device is fitted into a casing, which is fastened to the shoe by means of a separate attachment bracket.
The publication US 2003/0000053 discloses an attachment bracket for fastening items to a shoe. The attachment bracket comprises a first member that is pushed under the shoestrings and a second member that can be fitted on top of the first member so that the shoestrings remain between the members. The item fastened to the shoe is supported on the second member or it is integral with the second member. One end of the second member is fastened pivotally to the end of the first member. The attachment bracket is installed in place so that the first member is first pushed under the shoestrings, after which the second member is swivelled on top of the shoestrings. Finally, the members are fastened to one another at the free ends thereof.